


The Condolences

by brangelina_of_the_gallaghers



Series: The Last Straw [8]
Category: Lovely Little Losers
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers/pseuds/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter gets some bad news and Balthazar is there to look after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The News

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was quite a cute idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. It's been a while.

Peter left his early morning lecture and checked his phone. _1 text. 6 missed calls_. Puzzled, he unlocked it. The text was just a heart emoji from Balthazar in response to the last message from their conversation before class. The six missed calls were all from his mum.

He tapped her name to call back and put he phone to his ear, starting to head home. "Hey, mum." She answered on the second ring. "6 missed calls; I feel so popular." He laughed.

"Peter." She started. "You need to come home." Her voice came out quiet and unsure and he could tell she was tired.

"I was planning on coming back a week on Saturday. Can't whatever it is wait nine days?"

"No. We need to talk. But not over the phone. Come home."

"Mum, you're worrying me."

"I'm sorry but go home, pack a small bag and drive to the airport. I've booked you two tickets on the next flight to Auckland."

"Two?" He queried, picking up his pace.

"Bring Balthazar."

"If you just want to see us as a couple or whatever, it can wait. I'll bring him with me next weekend. He's not going to miss classes."

"Pete, tell him it's important. He'll do whatever you ask him to. Just- please-"

"Mum, just tell me what's wrong."

"I'll see you in a few hours. I'll tell you then. I love you." And, with that, she hung up.

Peter immediately called his boyfriend. "Balthy." He greeted breathlessly.

"Hey, what's up?"

"What classes do you have tomorrow?"

"Couple of music classes, why?"

"I need you to skip."

"I can't afford to skip, Pete."

"I- I just- I need you to do this for me."

"Pete, what's wrong?" The blond could tell that Balthazar had just put his guitar down, giving him his undivided attention.

"Mum called, said she'd booked two tickets for the next flight to Auckland and I need to go home."

"Why me too?"

"Not a clue. I just need you to come."

"Yeah, yeah, course."

"Pack a few days worth of clothes. I'll be home in 10. I love you."

"Love you, too."

He pulled his phone away from his ear and saw a new message pop up. Flight details from his mother - message loaded with kisses at the end.

* * *

So, there they were a couple of hours later, sat in departures. Peter's leg was bouncing up and down, nerves running through his body.

Balthazar reached down and ran his hand soothingly up and down his boyfriend's thigh, no words needed to be said.

The larger boy's leg was still shaking when they got on the plane and Balthazar realised getting him to calm down was futile so just passed Peter his phone; headphones plugged in and music open.

Peter smiled, putting the headphones in and leaning his head back, closing his eyes. Balthazar reached for his hands and interlinked their fingers, closing his own eyes.

* * *

A taxi was at the airport waiting for them when they left the terminal building and the journey home was fast. Soon they were stood at Peter's unlocked front door. The blond took a deep breath and turned the handle. Balthazar reassuringly squeezed his hand for the hundredth time in the past few hours as they stepped inside.  
Ann rushed to the front door to greet them and they all just stood in silence for a few moments.  
"I'll go take our stuff upstairs." Balthazar finally voiced, knowing things would go a lot smoother if he made himself scarce.  
Ann led peter through to the living room and told him to sit down. She took a deep breath and began.

* * *

Balthazar was sat on Peter's bed, leaning against the headboard with paper and a pen in his hand, scribbling down some lyrics when Peter entered. He threw them on the floor and made quick strides to where his boyfriend was stood at the doorway as soon as he saw the drained look on his face. He pulled the larger boy into a tight hug, soothingly running a hand up and down his back wordlessly.

Peter buried his face in Balthazar's neck, silently letting tears roll down his face. They stood like that, consumed in each other, for a few minutes before Balthazar led Peter towards the bed, pulling him down to rest his head on the smaller boy's chest.

There was at least ten minutes of silence before Peter finally spoke. "Grandad died." He said softly.

Balthazar didn't know what to say; so he didn't say anything and just kept running his hand over the bumps of his boyfriend's spine.

"He was always there, you know?" The blond continued. "Gave me rides to places, took me out for the day and stuff. I don't know how I'd have got through the mess with John moving in if he hadn't been there to look after me."

Balthazar smiled at his own memories of the man. Peter's grandad was the first member of the family that he met. The three of them had spent the day shopping. The man took them to buy Christmas presents for the boys' parents and for pizza afterwards. He had always been there for Balthazar as much as he had for Peter. When the smaller boy had turned up on Peter's doorstep in tears after coming out to his parents, I had been Derek that had opened the door and greeted him with a hug.

"It's okay." Balthazar finally spoke up, muttering the comforting words against his boyfriend's hairline and placing a kiss on his forehead.  "You're okay."

"Thanks for coming, Balthy." Peter said through a yawn, tears coming to an end.

"Nowhere I'd rather be, _Peddy_." He unsuccessfully tried to get a laugh from the boy on top of him. "You need me, I'm here." He added with more sincerity.

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too." After a few more minutes of silence he pulled back a little and said "why don't I make us a cup of tea?"

Peter managed to nod, not really wanting to be torn away from his anchor but realising he was actually really thirsty.

Balthazar pulled himself away softly and left the room, running his hand nervously through his hair. He didn't really know how to console anyone. He'd only ever been consoled.

He thought back to how much Peter was there for him when his own grandad died and smiled, realising how much the boy actually cared right from the age of 15.

He wiped the smile off his face as he walked into the kitchen, looking to where Ann was sat with her head in her hands at the island in the middle of the room. "Need a hug?" He said softly, approaching the woman.

She smiled and reached her arms out towards him, allowing the boy to walk into them and run his hands down her back as he had for Peter.

"Thanks for being here for Peter." She finally said. 

"Of course." They remained wrapped in each other for another long minute before Balthazar pulled away. "I'm going to make a cup of tea for Pete. Want one?" He offered.

"Please."

Balthazar ambled around the kitchen he knew all too well, making tea for the three people he knew were in the house in silence. He placed Ann's on the island. "Pretty sure Pete's gonna have a nap. If you need anything, come ask."

"Don't know what I'd do without you, Balthy."

"Crash and burn." He joked, leaving the room with a cup of tea in each hand.

"Wanna talk more or drink then sleep?" He said softly as he entered his boyfriend's bedroom.

"Talk." The boy laying on the bed finally said.

"Tell me about him. Tell me what you love most." Balthazar settled down next to Peter, both leaning against the headboard.

"He taught me everything I know about the world. I know everything from his point of view, you know?" He began. "My moral compass was moulded by him. I feel like I let him down."

"Why?" Balthazar reached for his hand.

"This past year has just been a mess. He'd be disappointed."

"You've had a rough few months. You've done some stupid stuff but you've not let him down. And you've redeemed yourself now. You're a great guy and a great son and a great grandson and a great brother and a great friend and a great boyfriend. He'd be proud, Pete. I promise."

"Yeah?" Peter said weakly.

"Yeah." Balthazar took a sip from his tea. "And your mum's proud of you too."

"Such a fucking cliche thing to say." Peter snapped. 

"Pete." Balthazar simply said. 

"Sorry." He breathed deeply. 

"It's okay."

* * *

Balthazar emerged from his boyfriend's bedroom and went and sat down next to Ann in the living room. "He's asleep. You look like you could do with some too." 

"You're not wrong." He laughed. 

"Why don't you go lay down for a bit?"

"Yeah. That's a good idea." She stood up. "Put the TV on. Make yourself at home."

"One other thing." Balthazar said just as she was about to leave the room. "You're cool with me and Pete sharing a bed, right?"

"You think I don't know that's what you do when you're at home? Of course I'm fine with it. But no funny business under my roof." She ended with a laugh.

"I promise." He laughed back.

* * *

A few hours later Peter and Balthazar were curled up together on the couch, Peter's head resting on Balthazar's lap, hands joining on Peter's chest. They were watching a rerun of a show Balthazar liked and Peter claimed to hate but secretly loved. Balthazar ran his fingers repeatedly through his boyfriend's hair, knowing it would soothe him.

Ann walked in the room after silently watching the couple from the doorway for a few minutes. "Well aren't you two adorable."

Peter quickly sat up when he heard her voice.

"Don't be embarrassed." She said as colour rose on his cheeks. "Don't let me disturb you either. Just wanted to check if you wanted something to eat."

"Yeah. Please." Peter said, slowly settling back down, still embarrassed.

"I'll make some sandwiches. John'll be home from school soon. He's taken the news pretty well all things considered so he shouldn't be too awkward."

"Him and grandad weren't particularly close." Peter stated.

"I know but still be kind. He may not have actually been related but you don't have to point that out to him. I think he's feeling a little left out." She left the two alone again.

"You ready to deal with John?" Balthazar asked quietly. "I know you're sad but the two of you have been doing much better since the Hero thing and you don't want to ruin it by saying something you'll regret."

"I know. I'll be nice. Promise."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, John entered the living room, tentatively taking a seat on the chair (given Peter was stretched out on the entirety of the sofa). "Hi. How are you two?"

"How do you think?" Was all Peter could manage to say, trying to restrain himself but letting the malice be heard in his voice.

"He's as you'd expect." Balthazar clarified. "How are you?"

"As you'd expect." The younger mirrored.

Ann entered with three plates of sandwiches. "How was school?"

"It was school." Was the simple response. "Hero spent the whole day fussing over me because I told her and it's been driving me insane."

"That reminds me." Peter shifted into a sitting position. "I should probably call Ben or Freds."

"Want me to?" Balthazar queried, knowing Peter didn't really want to have to talk about it.

"Yeah, cheers Balthy." The three all started eating.

* * *

It was around 21:30 when the couple left the Donaldsons downstairs and entered Peter's room, both completely drained from the flight and Peter even more so because of his class at 07:30 that morning and all the crying. They went about the normal bedtime routine and ended up frozen in the middle of the room, ready to sleep but for some reason unwilling to get into bed.

"Hey." Balthazar said softly, using his boyfriend's hand to pull them together. He enveloped Peter in a hug, rubbing his back as he began to cry again. "It's okay." He said for the hundredth time.

He pulled the blond towards the small bed, pulling back the crumpled sheets and climbing in. Peter rolled over and rested his head on Balthazar's chest, being soothed by the slow beating of his heart; grateful that the bed was so small he had an excuse to be clingy.

He placed a kiss on the naked torso. Followed by another and another until he was nibbling at the smaller boy's jaw, half laid on top of him. Balthazar leaned down to join their lips, deepening the quick peck instantly. Everything quickly got out of hand as Peter tried to rid his boyfriend of the tshirt he'd chosen to sleep in (they felt it would be best to wear more considering Peter's family was around). The taller boy was grinding down with abandon as he tried to undress his blue-eyed boyfriend.

"Pete." Balthazar breathed out as he pulled away. "Pete, stop. We can't do this now."

"I need you Balthy." The blond tried to initiate the kiss once more.

"Not like this you don't." Balthazar pushed Peter off of him with more force. "You need me to talk to and to hug, not for sex."

Peter reluctantly pulled back, feeling embarrassed.

"I don't want our first time to be when you're grieving and crying, okay? And I don't want to take advantage of you." Balthazar tightened his grip around his boyfriend's waist, pulling him away from the edge of the bed. "We've got to make it special, right? What's the point in waiting this long if it's not special?"

"Yeah." Peter said through a sniffle. "Sorry."

"Don't apologise." Balthazar returned soothingly. "I love you."

"Love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming ASAP. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This needs to be proof read - I'll do it when I get home.

"I never asked." Balthazar said as they were sat silently in bed the first morning in Auckland. "When's the funeral?"

"Tuesday, I think. Maybe Wednesday. They want to deal with it fast. Doesn't it normally take like two weeks?"

"Depends how prepared they were before they die. Did your grandad have a plan?"

"He'd always said he wanted a really boring, traditional funeral, like grandma."

"So maybe he'd already picked a coffin and flowers or whatever? He always liked having a plan, I remember that." Balthazar smiled.

"Yeah." Was all Peter said in return.

"I only brought like three days of clothes." The smaller boy joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah- um- you can- you can go home if you want. You shouldn't miss more classes for me." Peter croaked out awkwardly, secretly wanting his boyfriend to stay with him.

"I'm not going anywhere, Pete. Even if we weren't dating, I'd want to be at his funeral. He was like a surrogate grandad to me for a while. It'd feel wrong not being there. But we are dating and i want to be here for you. I need to be here for you. So I'll happily skip a few more days of classes."

"Thanks, Balthy."

"No problem, Peddy." Balthazar smiled, kissing his boyfriend's temple.

There was a knock at the door, interrupting their moment. "Boys, am I safe to come in?" Ann whispered from the hallway.

Peter laughed. "Yeah, you're fine, mum."

"Jeez, it's a tip in here already. You've been back less than a day." She said as she surveyed the room. Their bags had been discarded in the corner, their clothes from the day before thrown over the back of the desk chair. Two pairs of shoes lay haphazardly on the middle of the floor and Balthazar's jumper was crumpled on top of the bed sheets.

"You should see his room back home. This is nothing." Balthazar grinned.

"It's not that bad." Peter objected.

"It's quite bad." Balthazar countered, reaching for his boyfriend's hand. Peter had told him he felt a little uncomfortable about PDA in front of his family after their encounter with his mum on the sofa the previous night. Balthazar was unsure of what the PDA boundaries were but figured he'd be safe holding his boyfriend's hand.

He was right; Peter gave him a reassuring squeeze. "Snitch." He laughed.

"Hey! I've gotta stay on your mum's good side. Can't afford to let the in-laws hate me." Balthazar joked.

"Oh yeah, 'cos my mum doesn't already worship you. I'm pretty sure even if we broke up she'd be team Balthazar." Peter grinned - the first proper grin since he was given the bad news.

"I can't help the fact I'm so great." Balthazar leaned in closer to his boyfriend, resting against his arm and feeling his warmth.

"I don't see me having to choose being a problem in the near future. You two are perfect for each other." Ann added, reminding the two she was still in the room.

"I'm just perfect." Balthazar beamed, happy to see Peter smiling again.

"Truer words have never been spoken." Peter nodded in agreement, tightening his grip on the smaller boy's hand. "So why did you come in?" He finally directed something at his mum.

"Do you want the real reason or the ulterior motive?" She asked sheepishly.

"Both."

"Real reason: To see if you guys wanted breakfast. Ulterior motive: To see if you were honouring my only rule."

"What's your rule?" Peter queried, having not been part of the conversation.

"No shenanigans." Balthazar informed.

"What are we defining as shenanigans? Because flat rules would state we should be punished for just sharing a bed. Am I not allowed to hold his hand?" Peter asked his mum.

"I actually said no funny business. Hand holding and cuddling are fine."

"Yeah. No funny business. Got it." He replied. "That's not really a problem with us." He said nonchalantly.

Ann's eyes widened. "You mean-"

"I'm not talking about my sex life with my mum." Peter interrupted.

"Good idea." She laughed, eyeing up Balthazar's blush.

"Breakfast?" The boy asked, letting go of Peter's hand.

"I'm making French toast." Ann informed.

"Sounds great." He climbed out of bed, comfortable with his boyfriend's mum seeing him in boxers and a tshirt - she had done many times before.

"I'm gonna have a shower first." Peter followed his boyfriend out. He pecked Balthazar's cheek and headed straight towards the bathroom.

Balthazar pulled on some jeans and ran his hand through his hair, giving it some volume before ambling downstairs. John was sat at the table in the kitchen, glass of orange juice in his hand, having a conversation with his dad. Balthazar greeted them both with a fairly cheery 'morning', knowing they were still in mourning. He almost made himself smile at the double meaning before realising that'd be highly inappropriate.

He went over to help Ann instead of sitting with the men, not feeling like making awkward conversation with Mr Donaldson. He'd always been a lot closer to Peter's mum than dad. The two worked mostly in silence fixing breakfast for five with the occasional comment about something mundane to keep the air light.

"So, you and Peter don't-?" She finally raised the topic she'd been itching to ask about.

Balthazar laughed. "Once you learn this information, you can't go back." Balthazar warned with a smile.

"I'm just curious because I saw all the videos at the start of the year and it seems unlikely that-" she didn't know how to finish her sentence.

"We just don't feel the need to, you know? I don't have a problem with it, it's just not something that vital in our relationship." He said quiet enough for only the woman to hear. "I want it to be special, that's all." He blushed. "That's the point where he normally calls me a sap or a dork." He informed when he got no response.

"I'm not going to call you a sap. I think its cute. So are you-?" She trailed off, once again not sure how to phrase it.

"A virgin?" Balthazar asked very quietly. At her nod he responded with a laugh. "No. But it's Pete." He said, hoping she'd understand that he meant that everything was more important when it was with Peter than with past partners.

"I'm glad you two finally sorted yourselves out. He needs someone like you." She smiled fondly at the boy. 

"I'm glad we sorted ourselves out too." Even more heat grew in his cheeks.

Peter came downstairs and wrapped his arms around his mum's waist from behind, pulling her close. "Smells great." He muttered into her shoulder. 

"Don't I get a hug?" Balthazar joked.

The blond was quick to shift over and grip his boyfriend tight from behind, burying his face in the smaller boy's neck. 

"Get a room." John quipped playfully from the table.

"Shut up." Peter snapped. Balthazar ran his fingers in soothing circles along his boyfriend's forearm, knowing he wasn't actually mad at his brother. "Sorry." The blond muttered.

"What did you say?" Ann asked.

"Sorry." The boy said a little louder.

"So I wasn't hearing things." She said with a smirk. "Who'd have thought, my son apologising so easily? Balthazar, I don't know what you've done to him but you're a miracle worker." She smiled at the boy.

"He's not as hard to house train as I thought." The smaller boy responded with a playful smile.

"I'm right here." Peter said obnoxiously loudly.

"Aw, we love you really." Ann teased, stroking he son's cheek.

"Stop it." He flinched away, letting go of his tight hold on his boyfriend, getting increasingly irritated.

"Is my little baby getting angry?" The woman added.

"Fuck off." Peter muttered under his breath, heading out the room.

Ann sighed and put down the knife she was holding, starting towards the stairs.

"I got this." Balthazar said confidently, stepping in front of her and following his boyfriend.

When he reached Peter's bedroom he entered through the shut door hesitantly, shutting it quietly behind him. "Hey." He almost whispered.

"Hey." Peter mirrored, looking up at the ceiling.

Balthazar tentatively walked towards the bed, perching on the end but getting no attention. He sighed and moved to straddle his boyfriend's waist. "You know none of us meant to be mean, right?" He let his arms fall down, softly fiddling with Peter's fingers that lay limp along with the rest of his arms by his side.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise."

"I need to. I'm sorry for thinking I could keep acting so casually with your family now we're dating. I should've thought about how awkward if would be for you."

"No, I love that my family loves you. I shouldn't've stormed off."

"No, you shouldn't but its okay. Everyone knows you're grieving. They're- _we're_ not going to hold it against you."

"Thanks, Balthy."

"It's okay. It's what I'm here for, right?" He said playfully.

"Is that what you really think? That I only want to date you so you can talk me down?"

"'course not. I know you love me." He leaned forward and joined their lips.

"Good." Peter said as they pulled apart.

"Now come on. Let's go eat." The smaller boy climbed off and reached out a hand to pull his boyfriend with him.

Peter sighed and took it, standing and letting himself be led our the room.

* * *

Later in the day the couple were cooped up in Peter's room once again, Balthazar humming a tune and scribbling down some notes and Peter reading one of the few books he'd left on his bookshelf when he moved away . "Awkward, serious question." The smaller boy piped up.

"Yeah?"

"Feel free to say no but I've had a song idea."

"Okay."

"About death." He said tentatively.

Peter blushed. "I'm not sure."

"Doesn't matter. Its just- I was thinking about when my Grandad died and- and had a few ideas."

"Like what?"

"Like what you were saying about seeing the world from his point of view. There's a song in it somewhere. Something like:  _I'm grateful for all the time I got to spend with you._  
_I'll cherish these moments. I'm glad I got to hear your point of view_."

"That's sweet." The blond cracked a smile.

"I'll save it for some other time, yeah?" 

"Yeah."

"Tell me what you're thinking." The smaller boy said quietly.

"It's my fault I didn't get to say goodbye."

"What?" Balthazar said in shock.

"If I hadn't moved away I would have seen him more often."

"Pete, you needed to move away. You can't live your life to please others. He  understood."

"But I hadn't seen him in months and if id still been in Auckland I could've gone for lunch with him on Sundays or something - spent more time with him."

"You didn't know this was going to happen. You didn't know you needed to be here. Everyone understands. No one is judging you for moving away. You needed to do that for you." Balthazar had moved closer, stroking his boyfriend's arm to calm him. "And you know what?"

"What?"

"I'm a selfish bastard that's glad you moved away with me." He gave a small smile.

Peter laughed through the tears falling down his cheeks. "He'd've liked that we're dating."

"I know." Balthazar's smile grew as he wiped away the larger boy's tears softly. "And that wouldn't have happened if you hadn't moved to Welly."

"Write the song." The blond said simply.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. He'd like it."

"Good. 'cos I've already written it." He smiled sheepishly.

Peter laughed wholeheartedly, filling his boyfriend with joy.

"Wanna hear it?"

"Yeah."

 _"Every now and then I'll be feeling blue  
My lips'll quiver and my shoulders will shiver from missing you  
But i'll keep my head up  
And I'll carry on until I find my point of view  
  
I'll take one step forward  
With a quick glance over my shoulder  
Back toward  
Any lesson that I ever looked over  
I'm grateful for all the time I got to spend with you  
I'll cherish these moments  
I'm glad I got to hear your point of view  
  
Anytime I'm down and out, lost without a clue  
I'll remember these times I got to spend with you  
You'll keep me on track  
I'll pick up the slack  
Keep my head up, you'll tell me  
You'll get up and you'll pull through  
  
I'll take one step forward  
I can feel your hand on my shoulder  
Guiding me toward  
Any chance to reach my goals that ain't over  
I'm grateful for all the time I got to spend with you  
I'll cherish these moments  
I'll miss hearing your point of view_ _."_  
  
"It's beautiful."  
  
"Thanks."

"You're beautiful." The blond added.

"Shut up." Balthazar replied quietly, laying his notebook down and moving to lay on his boyfriend's chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may turn into 4 chaps, not 3 idk. Hope you enjoyed


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the wrong song at the end of the last chapter. It didn't change the story in any way but I've edited it so it is Point of View by Reuben.

 The day of the funeral came and Peter was extra clingy as they curled up in bed that morning. "You okay?" Balthazar asked, running a soothing hand over his boyfriend's back.

"I guess. Can't guarantee I won't cry later though."

"I'm the crier in our relationship, you know that." The smaller boy tried to lighten the mood. "But I'll be there to help."

"Thanks Balthy." Peter held his boyfriend tighter.

"No problem. Come on. Let's go eat before we head out." He released his grip on Peter, prompting him to sit up. "Go shower. I'll have cereal ready for you when you get downstairs."

"Join me in there." It was more of an order than a suggestion.

"Your parents are around. That'd just be weird."

"They went down ages ago. When the weather's nice they eat breakfast outside. It looks sunny out there." He said, eyeing up the portion of the bed glowing because of the sun shining through the gap in the curtains. "Please."

Balthazar sighed. "Fine. But if your mum says anything, you're explaining." The couple climbed out of the heat of the bed and grabbed clean clothes. The smaller boy's clothes had all been washed given he hadn't brought enough for the 5 days they'd been there. Your boyfriend's mother seeing your underwear is a relationship milestone, right?

The blond checked the coast was clear before emerging from his bedroom, signalling for his boyfriend to follow him.

* * *

The couple headed downstairs about 15 minutes after they entered the bathroom, clothes fresh and hair wet.

"Morning." Ann said cheerfully - well, faux-cheerfully - as they went into the kitchen. She must have been in there a while because there was a large meal cooked for breakfast. "You can borrow my hairdryer if you want." She pointed haphazardly at their dripping hair. "Didn't hear the shower go twice."

"Um-" Peter hesitated. "We um- we- we just kept it running as we switched." He mustered up.

"Really?" She said mockingly. "So you didn't shower together?"

"We were saving water." Balthazar said confidently with a smile, realising there was no point trying to convince her they'd showered separately.

"Oh yeah? No ulterior motives?"

"Nope. None at all." He took a few steps forwards. "Need any help?"

"No, you're a guest. Pete, make tea for 5; Balthazar, go sit."

"I want to help." _Today of all days_ he didn't say.

"Fine. Tea for 5." She said with a smile. "Thanks."

"Go sit." Balthazar turned to his boyfriend, squeezing his hand softly.

"Thanks." The blond gave him a quick peck on the cheek before heading outside to sit with his dad and brother.

"I've still not got over the fact my boy's dating the shy guy that used to come over here and stare of Peter like the sun shon out his arse." She laughed.

"Yeah, neither have I." Balthazar said, watching his boyfriend walk away and smiling.

* * *

Balthazar laughed as the sleeves of his boyfriend's loaned shirt fell over his hands. "Little bit big." He observed playfully.

"Better than nothing." The blond shrugged, struggling to smile.

"Hey." The smaller boy reached across and joined their hands. "You're gonna be okay." Balthazar pulled his boyfriend in for a hug. "If I can be seen in public looking like a kid in adult clothes, you can cry in front of your family."

"You look fine." The blond smiled.

"I look tiny." Balthazar corrected.

"You are tiny."

"Shut up." Balthazar pecked his boyfriend's cheek and pulled away. "Just glad I came in my black jeans, not my blue ones." He said, pulling on his own trousers. "I really would like a kid in adult clothes if I had your trousers pooling around my ankles.

"Who're you kidding? You're so stylish you could even look good in oversized clothes."

"You're not wrong." Balthazar said with a juvenile smile and a raised eyebrow, running a hand through his hair. He opened his boyfriend's wardrobe. "Why do you have so many ties? I've never seen you in a tie before."

"Grandad used to say the tie makes the man. Bought me one every Christmas from the age of 12." Peter smiled, letting. A tear fall down his cheek.

"Which do you want?"

"Purple and black stripes. First one he bought. You should wear the blue and black; it'll bring out your eyes." The blond wiped away a tear.

* * *

Balthazar held his boyfriend's hand for the duration of the service regardless of the disapproving looks of some of the older family members. He always felt insecure with PDA when there were judging eyes trained on him but his boyfriend needed him.

Tears poured down Peter's face as Ann gave a speech and he clung tighter to his anchor for support.

At the end of the service they all headed to a local bar for some drinks and snacks. Balthazar pulled his boyfriend outside once everyone started chatting and immediately enveloped him in a hug, sensing everything was overwhelming the boy. "I love you." He said softly.

"You too." The blond whispered into Balthazar's neck, inhaling the comforting smell. "You must think I'm so weak."

"You're one of the strongest people I know. You should've seen me at my grandad's funeral. I was a mess." He rubbed a soothing hand up and down his boyfriend's back. "And I wouldn't give a fuck if you were weak. It's not your strength I'm in love with. It's all of you."

"You're amazing." The blond whispered. 

"I know." The smaller boy said back with a smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm mid-exams right now so have been far too busy to write. Sorry.  
> I'll admit I got bored of this story so cut it short. If you have any ideas about the series **leave prompts in the comments or find me on tumblr** @kind-of-a-lot or @kinda-magnetic.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me [here](http://kinda-magnetic.tumblr.com/); send me prompts for the series [here](http://kind-of-a-lot.tumblr.com/); and check out my 14 gif Pedrazar summary [here](http://kind-of-a-lot.tumblr.com/post/142120058747/what-if-i-said-that-all-this-could-be-gone-we).


End file.
